A Hacker and Hershey Kisses
by long-lost-bristow
Summary: There's a hacker, Irina wants out of the cell to help, secrets and truths revealed yada yada yada. My 1st Alias fic.
1. You've Been Hacked

Title: A Hacker and Hershey Kisses  
  
Author: Me, mestupgirl  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters etc belong to JJ Abrams and Comp. Except for Kerry and Sean, they're figments of my imagination : P  
  
Summary: Takes place in the future, slight spoilers but nothing earth shattering. Basically, Jack and Syd get Irina out of her cell to track a troublesome hacker by the name of Kerry. Secrets and truths are found along the way. Enjoy.  
  
A/N: This is my first Alias fic.be gentle.  
  
*** Chapter 1  
  
The clanking of gears shifting causing the bars to rise could be heard throughout the building. Slow footsteps made their way toward the cell where the beast was held.  
  
Irina stood behind the glass with her arms crossed across her chest. Her eyes showed lack of sleep, due to the uncomfortable cot that the CIA was kind enough to provide, but she stood her ground, not willing to show any unwanted emotion.  
  
Jack stood directly in front of her, taking in her appearance before stating why he was there.  
  
"There seems to be a hacker working quickly on various systems that are vital to all CIA operations and we have reason to believe that this hacker once worked or still works for you. Now, you're not expected to admit to anything because I know that you wouldn't, but if this situation continues to progress, every agent including Sydney, will be put in grave danger."  
  
Up until this point Irina had been staring at the wall behind Jack trying to avoid any eye contact whatsoever. At the sound of Sydney's name however, her attention was quickly pulled to Jack.  
  
"There is only one person that I know of that is able to pull off something as big as this, but you won't be able to find her."  
  
Jack sighed, "Any help would be appreciated, Irina. There has to be something you know."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Doesn't the CIA have teams that can find out who's doing this and search them out?"  
  
"We have ideas of where the hacker may be, but we can't move without solid information. Like I said, chances are that you have a hand in this."  
  
Irina shook her head and began to rub her tired eyes.  
  
"I know who and where she is, but I'm not going to tell you. She doesn't mean any harm, she does this type of stuff for fun when she's bored and has nothing else to do."  
  
Jack clenched his jaw and began pacing, he knew yelling and arguing wouldn't get anyone anywhere, especially with this woman.  
  
"Jack what has she been doing? No, wait I can probably guess. Re-arranging all the files in alphabetical order by first name instead of last, possibly going as far as changing names completely. Trust me, she will have them back in order by later tonight along with a comical message."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you know what she could do with all this information!? She could be making a hefty profit selling everything she has on us, the addresses of agents, relatives, this very building, all of it is vulnerable right now and all you can say is it's fun and games!"  
  
She almost felt sorry for him, but that inkling soon left when she got an idea.  
  
"Jack, if everything is not back in order by tonight, then something probably went wrong. Therefore, I will tell you everything about her that you want to know, who she is, where she is, everything."  
  
"What's the catch," he asked, knowing there would have to be one.  
  
"I get to go with you and you promise to not hurt her."  
  
She was surprised to hear the foreign sound of laughter coming from Jack. It's odd how he found humor in a serious statement but never laughs at anything else.  
  
"Do you honestly think that Kendall would approve to release you for something as simple as capturing a hacker? I could go by myself and have the mission be a success."  
  
"Have it your way, Jack." She just shrugged and began to walk toward the dreaded cot that taunted her every day and night.  
  
****  
  
Hours dragged on with no word from Jack or Sydney since the conversation earlier. Jack said he would return when everything was back in order later that night, if in fact that would happen. Although he was angry and skeptical, he also said he would see what he could do about getting Irina out of her cell for a short mission.  
  
Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, heels on the concrete floor could be heard working their way toward her.  
  
Sydney stood on the other side of the glass with a piece of paper in her hand. She tapped on the glass and Irina, moving like a feline, made her way toward the glass once again.  
  
"You haven't been here in a while. What's the occasion?"  
  
There was a look of remorse that fell on Sydney's features. "I'm sorry about that, it's just things have been hectic around here lately. But we got a message."  
  
Sliding the piece of paper through the grating, she gave it to Irina to read.  
  
/Sorry about this, I just love tormenting people, especially the higher ups. Serves you right, you need a little wake up call once in a while.  
  
Hershey Kiss/  
  
Irina smiled, "That's her all right. Told you it was nothing to worry about."  
  
Syd nodded, "We're still going to check it out though. If you co-operate and tell us what you know, Kendall has agreed to let you out. Dad and I will be there and you will have the necklace made of C-4 on as well, so you can't run on us."  
  
"Can't say I didn't expect those precautions to be made, but nothing will happen so I don't think I need to be worried."  
  
Sydney smirked, "Let's hope nothing will happen. So where are we off to?"  
  
"The small city of Scranton, Pennsylvania."  
  
Sydney's eyebrows rose in question.  
  
"She's there. It's where I left her." Irina pulled her hair back and Sydney placed the necklace around her mother's neck. Now they had to wait for Jack and a few guards to escort Irina outside.  
  
**** A/N: I know there aren't missions in the U.S. but this is my story and anything can happen : ) Please R&R so I know if I should continue with this. Updates will be slow because of school, but when I have the time, I will work on it. 


	2. Parking Lots and Lyrics

Title: A Hacker and Hershey Kisses  
  
Author: Me, mestupgirl  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters etc belong to JJ Abrams and Comp. Except for Kerry and Sean, they're figments of my imagination : P  
  
Summary: Takes place in the future, slight spoilers but nothing earth shattering. Basically, Jack and Syd get Irina out of her cell to track a troublesome hacker by the name of Kerry. Secrets and truths are found along the way. Enjoy. The song used is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.  
  
A/N: This is my first Alias fic.be gentle.  
  
*** Chapter 2  
  
The airport was crowded with people trying to escape the chaos within the City of Angels. Businessmen sealing the big deal on their new cell phones and little children pulling on the pant leg of a parent in an obvious need of a restroom.  
  
The Bristows blended in just fine.  
  
Jack and Irina walked side by side with Sydney following closely behind. They were posing as the Novas, a happy family visiting a sick relative.  
  
When Kendall was debriefing the three of them, the corners of Irina's mouth picked up slightly when it was said that they would be visiting a relative.  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. Derevko?" Kendall was trying hard to conceal the agitation in his voice.  
  
She shook her head, "No, but it seems odd that we always portray a happy American family. I'm surprised no one has ever seen through our little lies."  
  
"Yes, well, you seem to be very good at acting."  
  
The debrief was short and they were quickly at the airport where they now stood. The mission was to take 'Hershey Kiss' into custody and bring that person back for questioning. It looked like an easy assignment.  
  
Jack, Irina and Sydney sat together on the plane with Irina between Jack and Syd. The flight was made mostly in silence. There was the occasional small talk but the conversations quickly fell.  
  
"So, mom, how do you know, Kerry is it?" Sydney was obviously bored and needed to talk about something that may last longer than a few statements.  
  
Irina turned her body toward Sydney and began to think about everything she knew about her.  
  
"I knew her mother," was all she said.  
  
Sydney inadvertently moved closer toward her in a way of signaling that she wanted more detail.  
  
"When she got older, I realized she had a talent with computers. I taught her what I knew about them, but she was more skilled than I. I had hopes of recruiting her she's very intelligent. I would hint at becoming a hacker or working for secret agencies, but she didn't want any part of it. She said it wouldn't be like her to work against people, especially those she didn't know."  
  
Jack caught the tail end of what she had said and interrupted, "You mean to tell me, that you would stop pursuing someone with some much skill as this Kerry possesses, simply because she didn't want to join with you?"  
  
Irina sat back in her seat and turned her eyes toward Jack. "Is it that hard to believe, Jack?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You don't know everything, now do you?" There was a teasing gleam in her eyes that made Jack think that she was hiding something, and he knew she probably was.  
  
"You will tell me." Jack was getting anxious because he wasn't in control, she was.  
  
"When I think the time is right, perhaps I will."  
  
The next few hours were made in an awkward silence once again.  
  
****  
  
The airport they arrived in was amazingly smaller than the one they left Los Angeles from. The crowds were smaller and it was much easier to move around in.  
  
Quickly grabbing the few bags that they brought with them, they headed toward the car rentals.  
  
Finding the small family car parked at the other end of the lot was quite easy. It was finding their way out that was the problem.  
  
"Jack, if you go straight and then left, we will be on the road toward the interstate."  
  
"How do you expect me to go straight when there is a curb there?" Sydney was rubbing her temples in the back seat, "It's amazing, two of the world's best spies, can't figure out how to get out a simple parking lot!"  
  
After 15 minutes, they found their way out by following another car that was going in the same direction as they were trying to.  
  
All Sydney could do was shake her head.  
  
*** The ride was fairly easy after the fiasco in the parking lot. Irina seemed to know her way around pretty well; she served as the navigator for the rest of the trip without a map.  
  
They found their way to a quaint little neighborhood that had seen better days. Not that it was run down, it was far from it, but there was a feeling that past times had been better.  
  
They pulled up in front of a small white house. The lights were on at least someone was home. Putting the car in park, Jack was the first to get out.  
  
The sound of a piano could be heard coming from the open windows.  
  
~I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone~  
  
Jack stopped when he heard someone begin to sing. Irina and Sydney climbed the steps and stopped alongside Jack.  
  
~ These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
Jack turned and looked at Irina as the words of the song registered in his head. Irina looked as if tears were about to form in her eyes, but before they could she moved toward the front porch in a hurry so they could not see the effect that the lyrics had on her.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hands through all of these years But you still have all of me~  
  
Irina quickly lifted the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. Jack and Sydney looked at her in surprise. "I told you, I know her," she said without looking at them.  
  
~ You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me~  
  
Irina turned the key in the keyhole and proceeded to open the door. The music got louder as they made their way into the house. The sounds were coming from the back of the house.  
  
Irina led the way while Sydney and Jack checked everything out without leaving her by herself.  
  
There were two teenagers, one boy and one girl, at the piano. The girl was standing next to it, facing where the Bristows would have to come through. She had dark hair with red streaks in it and emerald eyes. She was a spitting image of Irina.  
  
Irina stood silently in the doorway. The girl looked up and stopped singing and the boy stopped playing.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What!?" That was the only word that Jack and Sydney were able to let out.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Everything will be explained. Don't worry; it's not what it seems. Once again, the song used was 'My Immortal' by the band Evanescence, check it out, and there's a little bit more to it than what I have but not much. Daily updates will be rare since I'm posting as I'm writing this. 


	3. Nighttime Conversation

Title: A Hacker and Hershey Kisses  
  
Author: Me, mestupgirl  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters etc belong to JJ Abrams and Comp. Except for Kerry and Sean, they're figments of my imagination : P  
  
Summary: Takes place in the future, slight spoilers but nothing earth shattering. Basically, Jack and Syd get Irina out of her cell to track a troublesome hacker by the name of Kerry. Secrets and truths are found along the way. Enjoy.  
  
A/N: This is my first Alias fic.be gentle.  
  
***Chapter 3  
  
The young girl rushed to Irina and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. Irina eagerly returned the gesture, being her first actual human contact other that Sydney in a while. Not only that, but she was actually happy to see her again.  
  
"I missed you so much! I didn't know how long you would be gone this time." Her remarks were muffled by Irina's long brown hair.  
  
"I know, I've missed you too, but honey, I need to speak with these two in private for a few minutes." She tilted her head toward the on looking pair, who stood with wide eyes watching the spectacle that was taking place before them.  
  
"Oh, ok. Um, Sean and I will go and make some coffee." There was a look of familiarity in her eyes when she looked at Sydney and Jack, but she shook it off as déjà vu and she and Sean made their way to the kitchen.  
  
When they were out of sight, Jack whispered harshly, "You have some explaining to do, and I suggest you do it quickly."  
  
"How could you not tell me, us, that you had another child?" Sydney was visibly angry and hurt.  
  
"It's not what you think," was the simple statement that escaped Irina's lips.  
  
"Then what is it?" Jack's words passed through his teeth, which were now clenched tightly together.  
  
Irina looked toward the kitchen to make sure that they were safe to talk. The two teens were scouring the cupboards and drawers to get everything ready for coffee. She turned back to the expecting pair.  
  
"Legally, by adoption she is my daughter. My sister was killed when Kerry was only 1; she left her in my custody. I guess she thought I would be a good mother." A small chuckle emanated from Irina.  
  
"I raised her the best I could, this all being after I 'died' of course. She's had somewhat of a normal life growing up."  
  
"How old is she?" Jack asked.  
  
"She's 18. Just turned it not that long ago, if I remember correctly."  
  
"How do you explain when you leave? A girl as bright as she seems must have caught on by now." It was Sydney's turn to jump in now.  
  
"I just told her I worked for the government. She didn't and still doesn't need to know what I do. All she needs to know is that I'll always take care of her, at least monetarily because I can't always be here." Her voice lowered to a whisper and was hard to hear near the end.  
  
She began looking around the room that they were standing in. It was the living room, with a large dark green couch and a matching chair that looked like heaven to Irina. There were pictures of Kerry from various school programs hanging on the wall. There wasn't a 'family' picture and Irina almost regretted those times when she should have been there. She also regretted the fact that she was there more for Kerry than she was for her own daughter when she was growing up.  
  
"I'm sorry for not being there when you grew up, Sydney. I was around more for the girl who's not my actual daughter."  
  
There was the sound of a glass breaking. They all turned toward the kitchen and there was glass at the base of the wall. Kerry was standing at the other side, having thrown it across the room.  
  
She turned toward Irina with tears in her eyes, "You know, I suspected things like that. I never in a million years thought that they would be true."  
  
She ran past the three of them, followed shortly by Sean.  
  
"I don't know you all that well, considering the fact that you're always out of town. But you hurt her by not being here when she needs you, and then you hurt her worse when you come back." With that said, Sean made his way toward the front porch where Kerry ran to.  
  
"It's what I do best apparently." Her eyes were pulled toward Jack and Sydney, but they refused to look at her.  
  
*** The night air had a slight chill to it, causing Kerry to wrap her arms around herself. She had been sitting on the front porch for an hour and Sean left not too long after the little scene she caused.  
  
She sat thinking about her past and what was to come of her now.  
  
She remembered playing in the park and Irina pushing her higher and higher on the swings. She felt free, like she was flying and nothing could hurt her. She wished that everything were like that again, not having to worry about anything. Children are carefree and innocent, when did it all change?  
  
"Mind if I join you," Sydney interrupted the staggering silence of the night.  
  
Kerry just watched the random cars as the drove down the street, not acknowledging Sydney's presence, and began swinging back and forth on the swing. Sydney made her way to sit on the steps with her back against the railing so that she was facing Kerry.  
  
"I never introduced myself, I'm Sydney and the man I was with is my father. His name is Jack." Sydney quickly noticed the dried trails of tears that ran down Kerry flawless face.  
  
"You're her real daughter, aren't you?" She never took her eyes off the quiet road, never looked at Sydney.  
  
"Biologically yes, for the first 6 years of my life, yes."  
  
Kerry's head whipped toward Syd, "That's all that matters! She's your mother, you at least know her."  
  
"You have no idea how lucky you should consider yourself. She spent more time with you, even in her absence, than she ever had with me. You had a mother growing up, I had a nanny. I only recently got her back, and I don't even know who she really is."  
  
"I think she has a picture of you, in what is her room when she's not gone. You're father is in it too. The three of you look so happy. I used to think that he was my father and you my sister, but mom.I mean, I don't even know what to call her." The tears came once again, and Sydney got up and sat on the swing next to her.  
  
Taking Kerry's hand in hers she said, "She is your mother. She obviously cares about you that way, and you the same about her."  
  
Kerry couldn't deny it. Irina was there to patch up a scraped knee and to make soup for when she was sick. She was there to take her to softball practice and cheer her on during a game. She was a great mother until Kerry was old enough to take care of herself properly. That was when her government trips became longer than ever.  
  
"Why are you here?" She pulled herself together just enough to get the question out.  
  
Sydney smiled, "Well, someone seems to be hacking into certain computer systems an awful lot lately."  
  
Kerry laughed for the first time that night. It was a wonderful sound that filled the night air.  
  
"I said I was sorry about that, I didn't mean any harm, honestly."  
  
"We know, but there are so many things that can be done with the information that you had access to. We have to bring you back with us to L.A."  
  
Kerry furrowed her brow, "Why? There's nothing going on in L.A. There's trouble coming but it's not in L.A."  
  
"You will be interro.What do you mean, there's trouble coming?" Sydney was caught off guard and was immediately in defense mode.  
  
"Something big is in the works, I don't know what it is, but I've been intercepting transmissions that hint at some sort of takeover around here."  
  
Sydney sat thinking about what had just been said. The CIA has no intel on anything possibly happening anywhere, let alone in the U.S.  
  
"We have to go talk to my paren.my father."  
  
Kerry smiled slightly, but it was a sad smile.  
  
They made their way back into the house. They were greeted by the smell of brewing coffee.  
  
"Kerry, honey, look what I found." Irina was holding a clear plastic bag.  
  
"You will not make amends with Hershey Kisses," she said while taking the bag from Irina as she walked passed, "You seem to know me all too well, it's a shame that you're not my real mother."  
  
Jack hid his smirk behind the local newspaper. 'Let's just hope she can dig this deeper and deeper,' he thought. That quickly changed, however, when Irina turned and went into the next room, to sit on the nice, big, inviting couch, with threatening tears in her eyes.  
  
*** A/N: My hands hurt, therefore that shall be all for today. Thanks for the kind reviews everyone : ) It's always nice. 


	4. Someone's Coming

Title: A Hacker and Hershey Kisses  
  
Author: Me, mestupgirl  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters etc belong to JJ Abrams and Comp. Except for Kerry and Sean, they're figments of my imagination : P  
  
Summary: Takes place in the future, slight spoilers but nothing earth shattering. Basically, Jack and Syd get Irina out of her cell to track a troublesome hacker by the name of Kerry. Secrets and truths are found along the way. Somewhat in the future of my own little world.  
  
A/N: This is my first Alias fic.be gentle.  
  
*** Chapter 4  
  
"So you guys work with her, or something?" Kerry seemed more interested in unwrapping the foil on the candy than what the answer to the question was.  
  
Jack's attention was pulled from the woman in the other room to the young replica of her that was standing in the kitchen with him. The resemblance was uncanny, so close that she really could be Irina's own child simply by appearance. He even found himself questioning whether or not she really was Irina's. It's not like he ever met any member of Irina's family, didn't even know if she had a sister at all.  
  
"Not really with her, but somewhat of the same line of work," Jack replied, with lack of a better explanation.  
  
Kerry nodded and began to make an aluminum ball with the rapidly growing number of foils from each Kiss that she devoured.  
  
"So, you two are on the good guys team?" There was no joking tone in her voice, no playfulness in her eyes. She was serious.  
  
"Don't try to come up with an explanation. I know the things that she has been doing aren't legal by any means. So that would make you the good guys, if you're 'somewhat in the same line of work,'" she tried to imitate Jack's wording and voice as well as she could.  
  
Sydney laughed at the bad impression and Jack even had a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes, we are on opposite sides, and as much as I wish I really knew what was going on, the line is getting blurry. She has helped us on various occasions, this being one of them."  
  
"She's been with you guys these past months all along?"  
  
Sydney nodded and began to explain, "She turned herself in a few months ago. She's been in CIA custody the whole time."  
  
Kerry threw her small ball and it landed in the garbage can near the counter and placed the significantly smaller bag into the cupboard.  
  
"I have to go and do something else right now. If she really is in CIA custody, you two better go and watch her, make sure she doesn't try to run."  
  
Irina had been alone in the living room for several minutes, so quiet that she could have left and no one would have really known. But she didn't, she was still sitting there when Kerry walked past her on the way to the stairs.  
  
"Kerry, wait." She has almost made it to the stairs but Irina stopped her. She turned and faced Irina, not looking at her.  
  
"I know that you're upset with me," Kerry snorted but Irina continued, "But you have to get over it. Everything I did was for the best..was for you. It was what your mother wanted. Listen to me, you have to come back with us tonight. If not, I don't know what they may do to you."  
  
Irina stood and began slowly walking toward Kerry.  
  
"I'm not going with you! I already told Sydney that nothing is happening over there, it's here. I don't know what it is, but it's not my problem right now. This week was hectic enough before you guys showed up. I have to be at school tomorrow night to decorate the hallway for Spirit Week and I have a really big game the next day. Plus the band is playing on Friday night and there's a club trip coming up. I don't have time. Anyway, I have to go finish some work for tomorrow."  
  
She turned and ran up the steps, a door was heard as it slammed shut. The loud distorted music of a guitar could be heard through the floor.  
  
"She's not cooperating very much, now is she?" Jack came in from the kitchen and sat down on the couch.  
  
Irina turned from where Kerry had been and looked at Jack, she shrugged.  
  
"I never really had a tight hold on her."  
  
"Is there anything she doesn't do," he asked while pointing to the ceiling. Calm melodies often turned into sounds of anger and kept interchanging.  
  
"Not that I can remember, she was always quite the overachiever." Irina sat back down on the couch, but careful not to get too close to Jack.  
  
"Kendall didn't give us much time to take care of this. Problems were anticipated, but he only gave us until the end of the week."  
  
Irina nodded, remembering the debriefing session.  
  
"Where is Sydney?" Hushed words could be heard coming from the kitchen, although the specifics could not be heard.  
  
"She's checking in, I guess."  
  
'Vaughn,' Irina thought with a smile on her face.  
  
Soon the whispers ended and Sydney came rushing into the living room.  
  
"That was Vaughn," both Jack and Irina had looks that said they already knew, "He said that headquarters received intel that Sloane is on his way to this area."  
  
"That must be the big thing that Kerry was talking about, but what is he coming here for?" Irina was confused for the first time in a while.  
  
Sydney shook her head, "Vaughn said that there were reports of a possible trade for a Rambaldi artifact, but everything is still unclear."  
  
"There is no one here who has anything that belonged to Rambaldi, the closest one was in New York about a year ago."  
  
"They must be on the move then, because Sloane is on his way, he'll be here in a day or two."  
  
"I'll contact Kendall in the morning, but we have to get to the hotel soon." Jack seemed uneasy with the thought of coming face to face with Sloane anytime soon.  
  
"I don't want to leave Kerry alone, Jack. I know she's able to handle herself, but I don't want to take the chance."  
  
"She's right dad. I wouldn't put it past Sloane to have found something about her and be looking for her. She may have even tapped into SD-6's database when they were still operating, who knows?"  
  
"There are enough rooms here for all of us." Irina began to make her way up the stairs.  
  
"You are not going to be out of my sight." Irina seemed shocked that he was willing to forgo a room and share one with her. 'This should be interesting,' she thought to herself.  
  
**** A/N: Thanks to the snow and early dismissal, I was able to update finally. Yay! Please tell me what you think. : ) 


	5. Tears are Healthy

Title: A Hacker and Hershey Kisses  
  
Author: Me, mestupgirl  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters etc belong to JJ Abrams and Comp. Except for Kerry and Sean, they're figments of my imagination : P  
  
Summary: Takes place in the future, slight spoilers but nothing earth shattering. Basically, Jack and Syd get Irina out of her cell to track a troublesome hacker by the name of Kerry. Secrets and truths are found along the way. Somewhat in the future of my own little world.  
  
A/N: This is my first Alias fic.be gentle.  
  
****Chapter 5  
  
"Sydney, you can stay in the middle room while Jack and I are in the first room. Kerry's room is right down the hall." Irina pointed down the hallway toward the closed door with various pictures painted on it along with several quotes and song lyrics.  
  
They had made their way up the stairs shortly after deciding that they would be staying there until they left. Irina explained where everything was in case anything was needed; the bathroom was next to Irina and Jack's room and a small closet in the hallway held the clean towels. Everything else was pretty easy to find.  
  
"Will she stop that soon? And won't she be a little ticked that we're going to be staying here?" Sydney silently prayed that the noise emanating from the teenager's room would cease before she tried to go to sleep. She did have to admit that Kerry was pretty good, but it was still noise nonetheless.  
  
"She usually stops about 10 or 10:30, but that could have changed since the last time I was here. And you seem to forget that I own this house, it doesn't matter what she wants, we are staying here."  
  
Sydney thanked the higher powers since it was about 9:55 already. Although with her luck, her watch was off and it was only 8:55. Just to make sure she went into her assigned room and checked the small alarm clock. Her watch was correct.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"  
  
"Sydney, you don't have to ask."  
  
Sydney just looked at her mother. She had said the same thing to Vaughn not that long ago when he was at her apartment. Shaking her head clear, she made her way toward the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on her way.  
  
"I'll go get the bags from the car so you have something to change into, when you're finished."  
  
"Thanks, dad." And then he was off, leaving Irina to herself, for the second time that night.  
  
With nothing else to do, she decided that maybe it would be best to try to talk to Kerry. Determined as always, she walked toward the decorative door, and knocked rather hard, in order to be heard.  
  
The sound from behind was silenced, and light footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"What's u..Oh it's just you," she seemed slightly disappointed because of who had knocked. She opened the door enough to be able to stand fully in the doorway. She didn't know what to expect, an argument? An attempt at an apology? When it came to Irina, no one knew what to expect.  
  
"You've gotten quite good, since the last time I heard you play," Irina was trying to break the ice, and Kerry knew it.  
  
"That's what practice will do, make you better." The answer was quick and shorter than what Irina had hoped for. She hoped it would spawn a longer conversation that would jump from subject to subject as they often did when they spoke. Irina had to get straight to the point.  
  
Irina nodded and smiled sadly, "Can we talk?"  
  
Kerry moved aside to allow Irina into her private abode. It mimicked the door only on a larger scale. There was the television and a stereo system that Irina had bought for her only a year ago. But there was a new addition, a drawing table. The starting point for what ended up on her walls. It was practically chaos, with the variety of colors, reds, oranges and yellows. They looked like they were on fire.  
  
"You've been busy. I like it." She couldn't help but smile when she saw the small picture frame next to Kerry's bed that contained a picture of them together from when she was younger. Kerry was sitting on a swing and Irina was standing behind ready to give her a push. Irina remembered when times were happier; she only regretted the fact that Kerry didn't grow up knowing Jack and Sydney. That was her fault and she couldn't change the past. She would go back and change everything if she only had the chance..  
  
Kerry nodded and removed her guitar from the bed and placed it on its stand, making room for them to sit down.  
  
Irina sat and patted the space next to her. Kerry sat down hesitantly, debating whether she should sit on the bed or pull up a chair.  
  
"Like I said, I know you're upset."  
  
"Understatement."  
  
Continuing as if she wasn't interrupted, "I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I had things that needed to be done, and I didn't know when it would be appropriate to tell you the truth. I was going to tell you, eventually, I didn't want you to find out by eavesdropping either, but I know where the curiosity comes from." They smiled together knowing exactly whom that came from.  
  
"I know you meant well and all, but you could have told me sooner. I would have liked to know what my parents were like. You also could have told me that you were an enemy of the US! I was doing all you're dirty work on the Internet! Do you know what could have happened to me?"  
  
Irina sighed, at least she seemed to be getting somewhere.  
  
"Nothing would have happened to you, I made sure of that. You were always protected."  
  
Kerry snorted and sarcastically said, "Yeah, always."  
  
Concern filled Irina's eyes, something wasn't being said and she wanted to know what.  
  
"Kerry what happened?"  
  
She shook her head, "It was nothing, and it's in the past. There are no worries. A few unannounced visitors, that was all."  
  
Silently swearing to find it out later, Kerry could be the most stubborn person at times. More so that Irina ever could be. Due to that fact, Irina decided to change the subject.  
  
A smile lit up her face when she knew what to talk about.  
  
"So how are things with Sean?"  
  
Kerry's cheeks suddenly got rosier at the mention of the boy and a smile appeared on her face that mirrored Irina's.  
  
"Things are good and that's as personal as this part of the conversation will get."  
  
Pouting but not about to push any further, Irina continued, "So were you two rehearsing for something earlier?"  
  
Kerry nodded, "Yeah, that show Friday night. There are a bunch of bands from all around coming and we're playing. We don't have any of our own songs, but we're working on them. And I know you'll want to come, but if you come to any function this week, I am not to know that you are there. You guys are spies, act stealthy."  
  
Irina was confused, "Why don't you want us to be seen?"  
  
Kerry shrugged, "It's just everyone thinks that you're dead. It's kind of cool, in a sick and twisted sort of way. No that's not it, well they do think you're dead, but it's added pressure and anxiety whenever you're around. I'm used to you not being there."  
  
Irina sat there silently taking everything in. Kerry was doing fine without her there, and she made everything worse by coming back.  
  
"No you didn't," Kerry said as if she could read minds, "It's not worse, it's just odd. I have to get used to it again, and then you'll leave. It was hell every other time and it will be just as bad this time, because I know you won't be coming back."  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes and Irina took her into her arms. She ran her hand through her red-streaked hair as a way of comforting her, because she had no words to help sooth her pain.  
  
****  
  
Sydney was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Just a minute," she frantically tried to wipe away the tears that had began falling while she was in the shower."  
  
Fixed as best she could she walked to the door and opened it to find Jack on the other side.  
  
"I see you're already settled in, I didn't know if you saw your bag or not."  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled, "It was kind of hard to miss, since you put it on the bed."  
  
Jack noticed her red, puffy eyes and reminisces of tears that had fallen creating small wet lines flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Sydney, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I must have gotten something in my eye. That's all," she attempted to lie, not wanting to go into the details of what caused her to cry.  
  
"Syd, I may not be the World's Greatest Father, I know that. But I do know you well enough, to know when something is bothering you."  
  
"It's nothing really, you shouldn't worry about it. You should go and get some sleep." She tried to push him out the door, but he wouldn't move in the slightest.  
  
"It's about your mother, isn't it?" He knew he hit the spot when she stopped her attempts at moving him. Her hands left his shoulders and fell to her sides.  
  
"It's just frustrating to think that she cares more about Kerry, her niece, than she ever did for either of us. Are we that bad, that she rather take care of her sister's child?"  
  
Jack sighed, not knowing how to answer the unanswerable questions.  
  
"Honey, you have to realize that when it comes to Irina Derevko, everything is backwards. Nothing is as it may appear to be. Although, it does strike me as odd, that she would spend so much time on one person other than herself that isn't part of a mission that she had to accomplish."  
  
"It hurts."  
  
The only thing Jack could do to comfort Sydney was to bring her into his embrace, there was nothing else. No explanations that could make any sort of sense, no way of pointing fingers. There was only him. That was all that Sydney needed at that time.  
  
****  
  
"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Jack took a pillow from the bed and placed it at the bottom of it.  
  
Irina chuckled, "You don't have to sleep on the floor, Jack. The bed is big enough for two and nothing will happen. Trust me."  
  
Jack just glared, but bent and picked up the pillow, placing it back where it came from. He pulled the comforter and sheets back and laid down on the edge of the bed, afraid that he will come in contact with someone that he doesn't want to.  
  
Irina sighed and also got into bed, making sure to take up her allotted share. She looked at Jack's back. Even though she knew he wouldn't talk she decided to ask anyway.  
  
"Do you think Kerry is hiding something?"  
  
He turned onto his back, "Irina, I don't know the girl well enough to say. The only thing I can think of that she may be hiding, is her computer system. For such an able hacker, she doesn't seem to have one."  
  
"It's in the basement," she said dismissively, "but she seems a little strange."  
  
It was Jack's turn to sigh, "Could it be because she's changed in the few months that you've been with us? Chances are she's grown up a lot. She was forced to due to the facet that she was alone. From what I understand, she has been a very independent young woman for a while now."  
  
Irina seemed to contemplate the idea  
  
"No. It's something else."  
  
"Then we'll figure it out later, we don't have to rush things, Kendall gave Sydney and I permission to stay as long as we need. Go to sleep. Otherwise, you will be talking to yourself," He turned back onto is side and away from Irina.  
  
Irina turned off the bedside lamp and tried to calm her mind enough that she could fall asleep.  
  
When the next day came to life, the two former lovers were spooned together, like nothing in the past had ever happened.  
  
**** This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I realize that the whole part where Irina said what Sydney said to Vaughn in the episode 'A Dark Turn' and in all reality Irina shouldn't be with them right now. However, this is my world, therefore not everything that happens on the show is taken into consideration. 


End file.
